GIR and the Game Slave 4
by Parent12D
Summary: GIR goes to the Mall to get a GS4 and Taco Coupons. He gives the GS4 to Gaz and then a bond is formed between them, all while Zim and Dib are brawling with madness and doom. This is purely GAGF (Friendship related).


Alright folks, what you are about to read is my first attempt on writing an official Invader Zim fanfiction, so yeah, this is just a oneshot, so I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Invader Zim. That show belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon (although Nickelodeon sucks for cancelling such a really awesome show).

**ZIM'S HOUSE**

In some unknown town on Earth, we focus on a simply green house with a bunch of lawn gnown, decoration, and a sign that reads 'I love Earth'. Inside the house, we see GIR sitting on the couch lazily, watching the Scary Monkey Show (gosh knows what's great about that monkey), and next to him, was Zim, who, was bored out of his mind and he had nothing else to do including planning to conquer Earth.

"I love this show..." GIR said cheering, breaking what seemed to be several moments of silence.

"Ohhh.. that horrible monkey.." Zim muttered to himself, bored out of his mind. "This is so boring... I have nothing to do, and I can't think of any plans for world conquest... DOH! Something must happen already!"

A few seconds later, a commercial started playing as an announcement was made.

**HEY YOU! YES YOU! ALL YOU GAME SLAVE PLAYERS OUT THERE! STILL GETTING BORED OUT OF YOUR MINDS, WITH THE SAME OLD GAME SLAVE SYSTEMS?**

This got Zim's attention as he then perked up to see the commercial.

**WELL YOU SHOULD COME ON AND CHECK OUT THE NEWLY RELEASED GAME SLAVE 4! THE GREATEST ALL NEW GAMING SYSTEM ON THE ENTIRE PLANET! THE GAME COMES EXCLUSIVELY WITH THE NEW VAMPIRE PIGGY HUNTERS GAME!**

Zim watched the commercial and saw what surprised him. This green slender dude with red slanted eyes, who was wearing a vampire cape and a witch hat of some kind. Zim pondered about this.

"Garbage!" Zim shouted. "That dude doesn't look anything like ZIM! Zim doesn't wear a cape, and he doesn't go hunting down vampire piggys!"

GIR was not paying any attention to Zim as he watched the commercial. He heard of the word Game Slave several times, and once he heard it, a certain person came to mind..

_Gazzy._

Zim continued watching the commercial as the announcement continued.

**SO COME ON DOWN TO A NEARBY MALL AND PICK UP YOUR GAME SLAVE 4 SOLD IN MALL STORES NOW! WE'LL BE OPEN PASS MIDNIGHT! AND WHEN YOU GET YOUR CONSOLE, YOU WILL ALSO BE GIVEN...SOME WONDERING FRESH COUPONS FOR GETTING TACOS!**

GIR's mind got excited as the word 'Tacos' was just said.

"TAAAAAAAAACCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS!" GIR shouted excitingly as Zim already knew what was gonna happen.

"Oh wait, let me guess GIR..." Zim started. "You want to go to the mall and get that Game Slave 4 and some wonderful coupons to get some tacos, correct...?"

"YES!" GIR screech excitingly. "LET'S GO!"

"Ehhh... I don't really have anything else to do, and I'm bored out of my mind... sure, what the heck.. Let's go GIR..." Zim said.

"YAY!" GIR cheered as he put on his doggy disguise and Zim put on his disguise as well, as they headed out the door and headed straight for the mall.

* * *

**AT THE MALL**

They had made it to the mall, and made their way to the front entrance. Once they entered, Zim and GIR kept walking for a couple of minutes. Eventually, they made it to the store selling the GS4 and Taco coupons.

"There's the place GIR." Zim said, pointing to the store. They then saw the line wasn't so long.

"Well, the line's long, but it doesn't look too long. Let's go GIR." Zim said.

"YAY!" GIR cheered as they headed for the line.

They waited in line, and it all seemed good for a couple of minutes, when suddenly, a familiar face showed up.

"ZIM!" Shouted a certain big headed kid.

"DIB-STINK!" Zim shouted as Dib approached him. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I'm about to ask you the same question, space boy." Dib snapped, getting ready to fight.

"Well...if you must know Dib.." Zim thought of a plan. "I happen to be waiting to get my hands on some powerful weapons, and I'll be using them to conquer this planet, and giving this planet it's...DOOM!"

"Not if I can help it Zim!" Dib shouted. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, so I guess this means war now, huh?!" Zim questioned. "WELL, IF IT'S WAR YOU WANT, IT'S WAR YOU GET!"

"BRING IT ON!" Dib shouted, letting out a battle cry. Zim let out a similiar cry as they ran off and started fighting against each other. GIR amazingly watch them fight for several minutes. After that, he shrugged his shoulder and turned back around to wait in line.

After a few minutes, GIR made it to the front of the line, and was next up.

"NEXT!" Shouted the store clerk as GIR approached the counter.

"Yes, I would like to get the Game Slave 4 please." GIR said taking out his money and giving it to the clerk.

"Here's your GS4 Mister.." The clerk said, not caring that the person ordering it was a dog. "And here those Taco coupons as well.."

"Thank you!" GIR shouted taking the coupons and he started laughing goofily as he put the GS4 into his stomach compartment and started spinning around in place as the background now shows a bunch of Tacos.

"I'M GETTING SOME TACOS! I'M GETTING SOME TACOS!" GIR sang cheerfully for a few minutes as the background went back to normal. Eventually, GIR then decided to wait for tacos and decided to take a walk for a bit, so he then walked around the mall for a bit.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Zim and Dib were still fighting against each other... Zim was currently holding the Plunger of DOOM, while Dib was currently holding a squirt bottle full of BBQ Sauce, as he already used up all the water balloons, showing a bunch of water splashes where they landed currently.

"YOUR GOING DOWN, DIB MONKEY!" Zim shouted.

"YOU GOING DOWN YOU SPACE FREAK!" Dib shouted back.

"You filfthy human, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" Zim yelled.

"NO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GONNA MEET YOUR DOOM ZIM!" Dib yelled too.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Zim screeched. "LIES! YOUR LIES ARE JUST AS BIG AS THAT FREAKING BIG HEAD OF YOURS!

"MY HEADS NOT BIG!" Dib screamed.

They then continued battling, with plungers and bbq sauce being shot everywhere.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE...**

GIR was walking down the mall, while he was thinking to himself.

_'I gots me some taco coupons! I'm gonna get me some of them tacos! _GIR thought as his belly started grumbling. _Man, I neeeeed tacos... I need them or I'll explode.. That happens to me sometimes. Now I gotta find out where the tacos are located and..._

His thoughts were cut off as he then saw someone in the distance. It was a certain purple haired girl who wore gothic clothes, a black dress, a skull necklace, and was playing her GS3, with her eyes squinted shut while playing. GIR saw her and instantly smile.

_Gazzzzyyyyy._ GIR was smiling excitingly, then he remembered something. He had the GS4, and since he was more interested with tacos, he decided to give her the GS4, besides it looks like she wasn't able to get the GS4 since they were out so she decided to play the GS3.

GIR shook his head as he slowly approached Gaz in a cheerful manner. Gaz then felt his presence as she didn't look up from her game.

"Don't bother me Dib. I'm in the zone, so go away." Gaz said rather smugly as she kept her eyes on her game. She then heard some giggling.

"I said GO AWAY DIB!" Gaz snapped, slowly taking her eyes off her game, as she then threatened. "IF YOU DON'T GO AWAY DIB, I WILL PLUNGE YOU INTO A **NIGHTMARE WOR-**wait, your not Dib.." Gaz noticed that it wasn't Dib standing near her, as she then saw it was GIR.

"HI GAZZY!" GIR shouted happily.

_Oh great... _Gaz groaned as she looked at GIR. "What do you want GIR?"

"I wanted to give you something Gazzy." GIR said as he giggled.

Gaz raised an eyebrow curiously as she put down her game and faced the disguised robot.

"Alright, let's get this over with.." Gaz sighed. "What do you want to give me.."

"I got it right here." GIR unzipped his doggie suit as he opened his stomach compartment and got out the GS4 as he zipped up the zipper. GIR held it in the air as Gaz's eyes widened.

"Wuh... what is this..?" Gaz was confused.

"It's a Game Slave 4, that I got... along with taco coupons." GIR explained.

"Wait.. your giving this to me... why?" Gaz had to ask, knowing she herself didn't manage to one of her own.

"Because, I know how much you love your Game Slave, and I always see you play on it, and I was more interested with the coupons... But I still took it, because I wanted to give it to you.. because...I like you.." GIR explained rather intelligently which is out of the ordinary.

Gaz was speechless, she didn't know what to say. All these years, she always thought that GIR was a little annoyance that was hyper and cheerful, but for him to give her a Game Slave 4, which is the reason why she came to the mall to begin with, she felt something forming inside of her.

Happiness, and friendship.

"Uh... thanks.. I guess." Gaz said taking the GS4 as she revealed to have a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad you likes it Gazzy, I got it especially for you.. teeheeheeheehee.. Gazzy is my best friend." GIR was acting really silly as Gaz was blushing slightly with the sweet offering.

"Hey GIR," Gaz started, standing up and trashing her GS3 for her newly gotten GS4 as GIR looked at her. "Wanna go hang out with me for a bit." She smiled.

"OKEY DOKEY!" GIR agreed as they decided to go for a walk somewhere together for a bit, as best friends.

* * *

Gaz and GIR were now shown sitting on a bench in another part of the mall, Gaz was playing her GS4, while GIR was daydreaming about tacos. Eventually, GIR noticed Gaz playing her game, as he then saw the piggies.

"PIGGIES!" GIR shouted gleefully.

"Yeah GIR..." Gaz said calmly. "Piggies. Vampire Piggies.."

"I LOVE PIGGIES! I'VE GOT A BUNCH OF RUBBER PIGGIES AT HOME!" GIR was excited.

Gaz had to admit, she admired GIR excited personally, so she put her game aside and turned to face GIR.

"GIR, I wanna say that I'm happy you got this game for me." Gaz actually looked happy for once. "And.. I also think we are gonna make really great best friends."

"YAY! BEST FRIENDS.. ME AND GAZZY ARE BEST FRIIIIEEENNNNNDDDDSS! WE BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" GIR said actually hugging Gaz.

"Yeah GIR." Gaz said rubbing GIR's back, actually embracing him where normally she'd push back anyone who's do anything remarkably close. "We'll be best friends forever."

GIR was giggling as they continued hugging when someone broke the silence.

"HEY GAZ! LONG TIME NO SEE!"

"OH NO... IT'S HIIIIIMMMM.." Gaz hissed as she gently placed GIR off of her. "He's back..."

"Who's 'him' Gazzy..." GIR asked.

"Hey Gaz, I've been wondering where you were." the voice came from what appeared to be a freaking ugly looking human who had green hair, his eyeballs were almost out of his eyesockets, he was wearing dark green pants and an orange t-shirt with a pig on fire on it.

"Gaz, what brings you to these parts." The ugly human asked in a cheerful annoying manner.

"Iggins.." Gaz hissed threateningly. "What the frick do you want..?"

"Oh I'm just here to brag about how I manage to get the GS4, and MAAAAAAAAAAAANNN... it's great!" Iggins bragged.

"Is that so?" Gaz said sarcastically.

"You bet! And I already beaten the game, AND I GOT TO SEE THE ZOMBIE HOG!" Iggins shouted. "HEY HAVE YOU BEATEN YOUR GS4 GAME YET!"

"No." Gaz said rather coldly.

"Wanna hang out with me for a bit, I'll help you be able to see the Zombie Hog!" Iggins offered.

"I'll pass.." Gaz sounded rather grossed out.

"COME ON.." Iggins moaned.

"I said no!" Gaz was now getting aggravated as she glared at Iggins.

"YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I'M THE BEST GAME EVER!" Iggins shouted. "COME ON, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME, YOU'LL SEE THE ZOMBIE HOG!"

Iggins grabbed Gaz's arm, not noticing Gaz's anger rising up.

"Let go of my arm Iggins..." Gaz warned him.

"Not until we see the Zombie Hog.." Iggins declared.

"YOU BETTER BACK OFF IGGINS!" Gaz snarled. "IF YOU DON'T, I'M GONNA PLUNGE YOU INTO A **NIGHTMARE WORLD, **FROM WHICH THERE IS NO AWAKENING!"

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT THIS TIME GAZ, **YOUR MINE!"**

As Gaz was getting closer to unleashing her wrath, GIR then got a really brillant idea..

"TACOS!" GIR shouted running straight for Iggins as he tackled Iggins, latching on to him, forcing him to let Gaz go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Iggins screamed. "GET THIS DOG OFF OF ME! GET THIS DOG OFF OF ME! I'M ALLERGIC TO GREEN DOG THAT TALK AND DEMAND TACOS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gaz, was actually smirking over the fact that GIR was torturing Iggins, by biting his head, and covering his eyes. Eventually, her eyes widened as they approached a ledge to a deep fall.

"GIR!" Gaz shouted. "LOOK OUT!"

"HUH?" GIR said innocently as he then saw Iggins walk off the edge and was about to plummet downwards. GIR, luckily managed to make it back to the surface, as Gaz helped him up.

"Are you okay, GIR?" Gaz asked, sounding worried for him.

"Yah, I'm fine." GIR dusted himself off. "THAT GUY DID NOT HAVE MAH TACOS THOUGH!"

GIR saw Iggins fall downwards as Iggins screamed and Gaz saw him fall.

"I HOPE YOU LIKE **NIGHTMARE WORLDS!" **Gaz shouted from above.

"IT'S MADNESS! **MADNEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" **Iggins screamed while plummeting to his death...

"Thank you GIR, that twit was getting on my nerves.." Gaz thanked him.

"Aww.. it was nothing.." he said.

Suddenly, they then heard a voice shout "I'M GONNA SEE THE ZOMBIE HOG!" A moment later, Iggins was then shown coming back up, as he was now flying, with his mouth opened like a maniac and his eyes were popped out of his face.

"IGGGGIIIIINNNNNNNNNSSSS!" Iggins screamed in a rather Scream-O style fashion as he then flew right out of the mall, creating a large hole right there...

"Awwww.. he's still alive..." GIR said.

"But.. at least he's out of our sight now GIR..." Gaz said, as then her stomach was growling and she was getting hungry. She went to get her GS4 and faced GIR.

"You getting hungry GIR?" She asked as a smile returned to her face. Suddenly, GIR's stomach growled to.

"Awww... I still need tacos..." GIR whined slightly.

"Alright GIR, let's go get some food." Gaz said as they went to go get something to eat.

* * *

They were now sitting at a table together, Gaz was eating Pizza that she got from Bloaty's Pizza Hog, while GIR was eatting the tacos he got with the coupons he gotten. GIR was eating his tacos.

"I love them little tacos. I love them good!" GIR said, chewing on a taco.

"Are they that good GIR?" Gaz asked.

"You bet Gazzy!" GIR said.

"I can tell. Your devouring those tacos like they are nothing.." Gaz was smiling at the sight of GIR eating, as she slowly ate her pizza slice by slice.

"So GIR, do you know where Zim is..?" Gaz asked as she drank her cup of POOP-cola.

"Mastah gone off to play with Dibby!" GIR started drinking his Suck Monkey slushie. "Mastah and Dibby are fighting!"

"I see... I wonder why they are always fighting, while the two of us are hanging out as best friends...?" Gaz was wondering.

"I. Don't. Know..." GIR said. "But we are best friends Gazzy! We are best friends."

"We sure are GIR." Gaz was happy to be with someone other than her dumb brother.

"Say GIR, wanna go take a walk with me, and check out some of these stores...?" Gaz offered.

"Okey Dokey! Let's go!" GIR said excitingly, as they finished their tacos/pizza and brought their drinks with them.

"Sure GIR, let's go.." Gaz said, putting her GS4 in her pocket and grabbed her POOP cola and walked off, with GIR right next to her, drinking his Suck Monkey.

* * *

They gone through store to store. One store they went into was playing GIR's song, Mr. Wonderful, and Gaz actually offered to dance with GIR, which he accepted as they had danced for a brief couple moments. Another store they went into had bunch of Nicktoons posters, one of which had a poster of...FANBOY AND CHUM CHUM.. BLEH! Gaz almost felt like throwing up from seeing it as she turned away, pretending she didn't see it. GIR however, saw it and thought it would taste like cupcakes, so he ate the Fanboy and Chum Chum poster whole, as Gaz looked thankful that GIR got rid of it. The owner of the store saw this and actually thanked GIR, saying that no one was buying that poster, and he was even planning on getting rid of it himself, but then he saw GIR eat it, so the clerk then praised him, not noticing GIR was a dog, as Gaz was really smiling.

After about an hour of fun, GIR and Gaz were right near the exit of the mall.

"Whew... what a night." Gaz said. "GIR, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." With that, Gaz smiled.

"I had lots of fun too Gazzy... I like being with you.." GIR said happily.

"Me too GIR, me too.." Gaz said rubbing his back as he began to hug him. "I think we better go home."

"Wait Gazzy... before I forget... I wanna give you this.." GIR took out and gave her a paper with numbers on it. "It's my number, call me sometime so we can hang out some more.."

"Thanks GIR.. I'll give you my number too.." She then gave him her number too. "GIR, thank you... for tonight.."

Gaz has never been this happy in years, so she had to give GIR a special gift. After seeing no one watching them, Gaz gently placed a small light kiss on GIR's forehead, causing GIR to blush.

"Uh.. Gazzy.. Can I bring you home...?" GIR offered, enjoying the kiss he just got.

"Sure GIR, that would be wonderful..." Gaz smiled.

They then walked out of the mall, holding hands. once out of sight, GIR activated his jet boosters as Gaz got on top of him and rode on GIR as he flew off to bring Gaz home..

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Zim and Dib were just about worn out now, bruised and all, the area they were in was crumbled, destroyed, covered in BBQ sauce, water, and stuff..

"Uhhhh... Dib human.. I'm just about exhausted..." Zim declared.

"Same here Zim.." Dib said.

"This isn't over Dib... the world will be mine!" Zim said, slowly getting up.

"You haven't heard the last of me Zim.. I will expose you to the world and show them what you really are..." Dib didn't feel like shouting as he then slowly got back up too.

"I wanna see you try, you big headed monkey.." Zim said eagerly.

"MY HEAD'S NOT...Oh forget it.. I'm going home.. we'll meet again.." Dib walked off in one direction.

"I AM ZIM!" Zim shouted as he went in the opposite direction. They then went their seperate ways back home...

* * *

**AT ZIM'S HOUSE..**

GIR was now shown rolling on the floor while Zim was shown on the couch, looking exhausted.

"Well GIR, I had fun tonight... I hope the Dib Human suffers like the filthy little Earth monkey that he is.." Zim said.

"Ooooo.." GIR said rather happily, as he rolled on the floor as Zim noticed the kiss mark Gaz gave to GIR.

"Uh... GIR... Where did you get that kiss mark on you..." Zim asked, rather sounding exhausted.

"Gaz kissed me on the forehead. I also gave her the GS4 that I got with the taco coupons and she thanked me and we hung out together tonight." GIR explained cheerfully..

Zim, being really exhausted didn't feel like asking anymore question so he got up and headed for the toilet.

"I'm going to bed now GIR... Please be sure to lock up, and close the door and the window this time GIR, understood." Zim said as GIR nodded yes. "Alright, have a goodnight GIR.."

"Goodnight Mastah..." GIR said as Zim made his way down the toilet. Once got, GIR lock up and close the door and windows and decided to sleep on the couch. He then took out Gaz's number, and he decided to call her one last time..

* * *

**AT DIB'S HOUSE...**

Despite being tired, Dib still ranted about how he was so close to exposing Zim, and that he'll get back someday.

"I was so close Gaz... but one day, I will reveal the truth to everyone, and everyone will belie-HEY! how did you get that Game Slave 4...?" Dib noticed the GS4.

"Okay, if you must know.." Gaz said. "GIR gave it to me, and if you must know, GIR and I are now best friends, and I don't care if he works for Zim, as I said before, Zim is too stupid to take over the planet, so leave it at that.."

Dib was also tired, after tonight, and yawned.

"I'm going to bed now, I'm exhausted, and tomorrow will be the day I will expose..."

"Yeah yeah whatever..." Gaz said. "Just leave me alone..."

"Fine.." Dib said as he then went upstairs and went to bed.

Finally alone, Gaz saw everything was locked up as she went up to her room and was going to bed herself, when her cell phone started ringing, as she then answered it..

"Yes..?" Gaz said..

"Goodnight Gazzy.." GIR said as Gaz knew who he was as Gaz smiled.

"Goodnight GIR." Gaz said with a smile, as they then hung up and they both went to sleep.

And thus this is now the beginning of a beautiful friendship...

**AWWWWWWW... THAT'S SWEET ISN'T IT.. SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG, BUT I WANTED TO GET BOTH SOME HUMOR AND PLENTY OF GAGF IN THIS FANFICTION.. IF YOU MUST KNOW, IT'S BECAUSE GAZ TENDS TO LIKE GIR BETTER THAN DIB, AND GIR REALLY DOES LIKE HER, SO THERE! ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS STORY, AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEWS FOR ME, FOR THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT OF AN INVADER ZIM FANFICTION.**

**ONE MORE THING, I APOLOGIZE IF SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE A LITTLE OOC, BUT IT'S TO PROVE A POINT!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, TAKE CARE EVERYONE!**


End file.
